Angel
"Angels. They can be many things. Most people tend to think of them as messengers of the Almighty. Others tend to see them as warriors of Heaven. They can be both, and more than that as well. They are glorious as they are terrifying. Pray that you do not cross them. There's a reason why the demons fear them so greatly." Angels are divine celestial beings that appear in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism as manifestations of God's will. The generic angels depicted in paintings are almost always of this class being with wings, silk robes, and halos. The word "angel" means "messenger" in Greek. Angels serve as a link between God and humankind. They are also sometimes referred to as "servants." Angels appear in many parts of the Bible and other scriptures. Both in the form of holy white light as well as considerable power. Angels can also be classed as warriors, and as such they are usually depicted as having celestial armour. Their true form is nothing less of holy righteous beings which are beautiful as well as hazardous, overwhelming, and terrifying all at the same time; ranging from two to six (maybe more) large feathered wings on their backs, four animalistic heads with halos of light around them, elditrch bodies, several eyes that can be found on their either their bodies or wings, and heights as tall as skyscrapers. The number of wings on an angel depicts their rank in power within the Celestial Circles of Heaven. A normal angel has three sets of wings. While in battle, the wings not only serve as a power of flight, but also seals for their power. When an angel releases its first pair wings, their speed increases. When the second pair of wings are released, their agility and reflexes are increased. When the third and final pair of wings are released, their strength also increased. While they are seemingly immortal, they are not eternal. For at the end of the universe, when the stars, suns, and galaxies are extinguished, the angels shall fade away as well. Furthermore, because angels were all created at the same time, their numbers are always the same. God does not create angels continuously. The quantity of angels that exist today are the same that existed at the moment of creation itself. It is revealed by Metatron that even though many angels perished during the War in Heaven, other angels were created to replace their numbers, however, these numbers did not exceed that of their former ranks. An angel's basic form of power is the ablitity to produce a blast of holy white light. This light is so powerful it can render any unholy beast to ash. They also have the ability to heal, read minds, enter dreams, telekinesis, affect or even control the weather, pyrokinesis, and much more. Basically, their power is immense, although it depends on the rank of the angel. It is mentioned that Michael can easily move mountains, and in Revelations seven angels of God's anger destroyed a third of stars. A German astronomer believes that there are planetary angels which can move and position planets and stars into their respective orbits. Category:Angel Category:Beings Category:Heaven Category:Divine Category:Abrahamic